


The Wound That Would Not Heal ~ by Cookie_Dough

by AngelBookofDaysModerator



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel Book of Days Challenge, Episode: s04e22 Home, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBookofDaysModerator/pseuds/AngelBookofDaysModerator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Cookie_Dough.  Posted on the author's behalf by the Angel Book of Days Moderator.</p><p>Timeline ~ Following 'Home' set two years into the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wound That Would Not Heal ~ by Cookie_Dough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Angel stared down at the picture of his son that was stuck to the cover page of the folder documenting Connor's concocted life. There were two folders left in the steel box hidden in his desk; one detailed what had truly happened to his son up until the time Angel had stabbed him with the knife and the other contained the false stories and memories that had been created to keep his child's former life a secret.

His eyes briefly skimmed the cover page, he'd read it over a dozen times before, the names of Connor's parents, details about his family and his hobbies and interests. He flicked the page over and turned to the back of the folder, slipping in the latest transcripts he'd gotten about his son from Harvard. Angel locked the pages into place and then began reading them; it was a ritual to him. First, he would trace the Harvard letterhead and then his eyes would slowly move down the page smiling at how well his son was doing but over the past month, his smile had been replaced with a frown as he found his son's grades slipping. 

Connor had been the perfect student, studious, willing to question things and organised. Straight A's were the way of life for him so Angel's brain immediately began running with a list of possibilities for why his son's grades would be falling. He'd contacted the school in an attempt to discover whether the problem was school related and after that had failed, he'd tried magical leads but nothing turned up. He was clutching at straws and Angel knew he was being overprotective but when it came to Connor, it was well worth the risk. Angel's fist slammed against the desk and he sat there staring angrily at the wall before taking an unneeded breath to calm himself and closing the folder. The silence was interrupted by a beep on his computer and Angel was briefly tempted to throw the whole thing against the wall, instead he moved the mouse and was greeted with the all to familiar 'you've got mail'. Clicking the read now button, Buffy's all too familiar e-mail address popped onto the screen and Angel felt himself relax. As he got past the small talk he began reading about how Dawn was doing at school and how proud Buffy was of her. His mind refocused on Connor and he realised that maybe Dawn might have the answers, of course she wouldn't be able to tell him what was going on with Connor but she was around the same age as him and it was the only avenue he hadn't explored.

 

"Hello?"

"Dawn? It's Angel."

"If you want Buffy you've called the wrong number, hers has 56 at the end."

Angel smiled as the teenager jumped to conclusions, not that he blamed her, he hardly ever called but when he did, it was always for Buffy, "No, actually I wanted to talk to you, pick your brain about something if you don't mind."

"Scary visual but ok, what can I help you with? Ancient Samarian?"

"No, something more along the lines of college."

"Um--now you've lost me, you want to go to college?"

Angel laughed and heard Dawn giggle uncomfortably, "No, no," he paused wondering how to continue, Dawn didn't know about Connor and he couldn't expect her to keep it to herself, maybe he hadn't made the right decision.

"Angel?" Dawn interrupted his thoughts and Angel sighed deciding to keep Connor out of the subject for as long as possible.

"Sorry, Dawn I was wondering if you knew why someone's grades would suddenly drop, from a younger person's perspective that is."

"You want to know about grades? Did Buffy write something? Is this some sort of psychological ambush because I can tell you right now my grades are fine. If anything Buffy should be worrying about hers."

"This isn't about you, it's purely a hypothetical. Buffy actually sent me an e-mail saying how proud she is of you so I promise this has nothing to do with you."

He heard Dawn sigh and knew that she still didn't believe him, "Fine, what exactly did you want to know?"

"I know someone who has gone from getting straight A's his entire life to suddenly failing test after test and struggling to pass his courses. Why would that be? From a student's perspective, I've called the school but they seemed to be as clueless as I am."

"Family problems is generally the biggest reason."

"It isn't that."

"Well, I guess it could be something romantic then, I know that when I broke up with my boyfriend my grades kind of slipped but nothing too drastic. What you're telling me sounds like something serious is going on in this guy's life, something that's still affecting him. But it could really be anything, Angel, from him struggling with his own sexuality to some sort of demon draining his intelligence--is there any demon that can do that?"

"You're the junior Watcher you tell me. Thanks Dawn, you've been really helpful."

"S'ok, but I swear I'm doing well in school, you should be more worried about Buffy."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Let's just say I'm kicking her academic ass. Well, I'll tell her you called I've got to get back to my translations."

"Goodbye Dawn and thank you."

"Bye Angel."

He clicked the phone back in place and pulled out a pen and fresh piece of paper writing all the possibilities Dawn had told him about and then crossing off the ones he knew where wrong. Angel stared at the page and shook his head, the only one that remained was Dawn's joke about the intelligence draining demon but staring at the list Angel began to question whether it was so farfetched. Angel reached for the phone again and dialled Wesley's number.

"Wes, it's Angel, I need to see you in my office." He hung up not waiting for the man's reply and began pacing the room, trying to decide what to tell Wesley.

The intercom buzzed and Angel let the former-Watcher into the office, "Thanks for coming so quickly."

"You hung up, I didn't exactly have the opportunity to tell you that I was in the middle of a meeting. Although I believe that was no doubt your purpose."

"If I let you guys answer generally I have to wait hours before I get to see you--it isn't like the old days."

"That it isn't," Wesley sighed and sat down opposite his boss' desk, "So what was so urgent that you needed to see me?"

"Is there such a thing as a demon that drains someone's intelligence?" Angel caught the brief roll of Wesley's eyes and growled quietly, nobody seemed to be taking him seriously.

"An intelligence draining demon?" Wesley smirked repeating the question, "Angel did you check the demon database? I don't think you need me for this."

"It's important Wes, I wouldn't have asked you otherwise." Angel was grateful when an air of seriousness finally fell over his friend.

"Ok, well, I've never heard of an intelligence draining demon, are you sure that's what it is? What exactly is the context of this--case, I'm assuming it's a case you've taken on?"

"Yeah, a son of one of our clients. His grades are slipping; he's gone from being a straight A student to someone struggling to get a pass in his courses. His father's tried everything to find out what's wrong and the only option we've been left with is that it's something demonic."

"I may sound ignorant in saying this but are you sure it isn't just the father putting pressure on the boy to perform?"

"No, it isn't anything like that, it's demonic Wes I just need to know what kind of demon so I can kill it and let this kid live a normal life."

Wesley sighed again and nodded, "Ok, give me any information you have and I'll try and find what demons could possibly be affecting him."

"Thank you, the sooner the better Wes."

"Of course Angel, you do realise this means I'll have to put some projects on hold?"

"I'm sorry but this is really important, it's worth the inconvenience."

"I trust you Angel however, I will be blaming you for whoever comes and starts breathing down my neck looking for reports."

"Send them straight to me." Angel half smiled and followed his friend to the door, "When do you think you'll be done?"

"E-mail me the details today and I should have something for you by tomorrow afternoon."

 

Angel held the red sphere like ornament outstretched in his hand and stared at the tree trying to picture the perfect spot for the bauble. He was still trying to decide when Wesley strode into his office almost colliding with the vampire.

"Sorry--you're putting a Christmas tree in your office? I thought the one in the lobby would have sufficed."

"I hardly ever get down to see it, so, do you have anything on the case?"

Wesley handed a thick yellow folder to the vampire and walked over to the bar, looking up at Angel who nodded and resumed his reading. "Do you want something?"

"I've already drunk. Why is there a big red cross next to the Lavkar demon?"

"Because it seems the most likely candidate. It drains its victim slowly of its concentration and energy, I failed to find any demon that drains a person of their intelligence but lack of energy and concentration could account for low grades. It is odd however, these demons are seen as the muscle of the underworld, they're used so that an opponent can weaken their foe and win in battle. It makes no sense that a Lavkar demon would be draining this boy nor operating on its own."

"So then it isn't a Lavkar?"

"I think it is which means that someone out there wants this boy weak and defenceless. He's in danger Angel, I'm surprised they've put off attacking the boy for this long, usually a Lavkar demon takes a fortnight to disable its target."

"This boy is different, he's stronger than a normal teenager. I need to help him Wes." Angel scooped up the folder and only turned back to face the English man when he reached the door, "You're in charge, I'm going to have to go away for awhile. If an emergency comes up I'll be on my cell but other than that I don't want any interruptions."

"Angel, what's so important about this case?"

"I can't tell you Wes, you're just going to have to trust me." Angel closed the door behind him before Wesley could question him any further.

***

**Chapter Two**

The private jet touched down in Boston and Angel quickly put the folders back in his briefcase and locked it. It was almost midnight as he made his way across the tarmac and into the airport lounge. It was still something that amazed him, when he'd been human the ability to fly had been impossible but now that he was the CEO of Wolfram and Hart he was discovering quickly that money could make anything possible. Hands covered his eyes as something launched itself onto his back and Angel was about to throw the creature off when it spoke.

"Guess who."

"Faith." The vampire grinned as Faith got off his back and hugged him.

"I've missed you big guy."

"Me too Faith, it's been too long."

"Yeah, so tell me how the big CEO of Wolfram and Hart is doing and does this mean I get to live the good life?"

"Whatever you need tell me and it's as good as done, I owe you for this Faith."

"You don't owe me anything Angel." Faith led him through the doors and out into the car park, "So what's this all about?"

"A boy studying at Harvard has a demon that's making him weak so that something else can take him out," he said in one breath before remembering that even though he didn't need to breath it soothed other people when he did.

"Sounds like fun, but why the big hush up?"

"When we get to the hotel I'll tell you."

"And suddenly I'm feeling like that chick on Alias. You better not ask me to do any dirty undercover work because I look great in sexy underwear but I'm pretty sure Wood wouldn't appreciate it."

Angel smirked at the Slayer as she turned the key in the ignition sparking the rental car to life, "There may be some undercover work but I promise nothing of the dirty variety."

"Good," Faith mumbled with a grin and turned the radio on, her fingers thrumming to the beat against the wheel.

Angel checked to make sure the fridge was stocked with blood as he waited for Faith to finish her tour of the penthouse; from the various curses he heard Angel guessed she was impressed.

"Shit Angel, this place is--ok," she muttered realising how excited she was getting and trying vainly to protect her nonchalant image.

He laughed and motioned for her to sit down, "Faith what I'm about to tell you can't leave the room." At Faith's quirked eyebrow he laughed again although this time it was more restrained, "Ok so that came out sounding more 007 than I meant it to but..."

"I get it, my lips are sealed Angel. So, spill the beans, what is it about this kid that's so important he needs a Slayer and an ensouled vamp to look after him?"

"He's my son." He watched as her eyes widened and her mouth hung open, it didn't surprise him, she'd had the same reaction when he'd told her the first time only this time they weren't separated by glass.

"But I didn't think vamps could...you know, I thought you were all shooting blanks."

"Yeah well something happened."

"Who's the mother? It isn't Cordy is it because you know B'll kill you if it is and I'll have to smack you across the head just for the sake of sisterhood."

Angel quickly shook his head a part of him smiling over the fact that Faith had obviously managed to over come the rift with his ex. "Darla, my sire, she's his mother."

"Oh, so does everyone else know or..."

"There's a spell, it keeps Connor a secret and no one knows about it other than me and Lilah and no doubt the senior partners."

"So you cast some funky mojo, so nobody would remember your son, why?"

"That's an even more complicated story. Connor was deeply disturbed, he grew up in a hell dimension."

"Does he know you exist?"

Angel again shook his head, "He's a different person now, the spell," he paused and stood up moving towards the window, "The spell gave him a new identity, a new life and now something is after him and it's my fault."

He didn't realise she was standing next to him until she leant back against the window and looked up at him, "If nobody knows he's your kid then how is it your fault?"

"Why else would demons be after him? Maybe the spell didn't cover everyone, I don't know, Lilah didn't exactly go into complete detail about the spell."

Faith shrugged, "You're always blaming yourself, this isn't your fault. You didn't order the demon to attack him. Plus you're helping him, you're putting everything you've risked on the line to save this kid so quit blaming yourself because you're doing the right thing."

Angel stepped back away from the glare in her eyes, he knew she was right but it was easier to listen to than accept. "Part of me knows that," he murmured and turned away from the window, "I'm going to need you to get close to him, find out how this demon is draining him. Wes said it needed physical contact and seeing as I can't follow him in the day..."

"You want me to be your eyes," Faith finished for him, "I'm a high school dropout Angel, how the hell am I going to fit in at Harvard?"

Angel moved away from her and over to his duffel bag, he pulled something out and waved it around as Faith burst out laughing, doubling over in an attempt to stop herself.

"Legally Blonde?" She sniggered, "You own Legally Blonde...you've watched Legally Blonde?"

He ignored her continued laughter, "Cordelia forced me to watch it, it belongs to her but I figured it might be able to help you out."

Faith held up a hand and breathed deeply before looking at him, "First of all I'm not a dumb blonde, if you wanted one of those maybe you should've called Buffy."

'And maybe she hasn't gotten over all her issues.' Angel grit his teeth allowing her to continue.

"Second I'm not peppy and pink is definitely not my favourite colour plus, I don't even own a Chihuahua."

Angel shrugged, "Guess you'll have to fake your way through it."

Faith grinned at him and sat down in the chair kicking her boots off and turning on the television, "Nah, I'll just pretend I'm Willow. The hacker, not uber-witch 2003," she added and began flicking channels as Angel stared at her in despair and sat down on the sofa opposite her.

Faith had had practise at the art of disguise Angel noted as he watched the Slayer pull an auburn wig over her head, completely covering her dark brown hair. The vampire knew she could sense him watching her and he smiled when she spun around, eyes now green and arms raised. 

"Tah dah!" Faith announced still grinning, "So, think I'm ready for Harvard?"

Angel leant against the doorframe, "They won't know what hit them," he smirked, "You're enrolled as Lana Pryce."

Faith cocked an eyebrow, "Sounds kind of familiar, I don't have to do the whole English accent do I?"

"No, just stick with the born and bred, moved to Los Angeles before getting homesick story."

She nodded and fiddled with her wig, "Showtime."

"This has to be quick, get the information about the demon attacks and then go."

Her hand on his chest made Angel stop and he looked down at his feet, embarrassed, remembering the twenty other times he had gone over the plan.

"Don't worry big guy, I know the song off by heart."

Angel smiled and watched her breeze past him and stop at the front door, "He'll be ok Angel, I promise."

The vampire nodded as she disappeared out the door and headed over to the bar. Filling a glass with scotch and letting the liquor burn down his throat.

 

"Connor right? We're in the same chem class, the professor told me you're the guy to see so I can play catch up."

Connor shook his head and moved his bag to the opposite shoulder, "I don't think so, I used to be." He looked at the woman and smiled, "Welcome to Harvard."

Connor began to move away but the woman matched him step by step so he slowed down so that they could keep talking.

"You need your own guide dog to find your way around this place. Lana Pryce."

He awkwardly shook her outstretched hand, "Well I can show you around if you want."

"That'd be great. So medicine, what type of doctor do you wanna be?"

"A paediatrician, I want to help kids."

"Nice idea." Lana smiled and Connor found himself grinning back, "So coffee?"

"Why not. So where are you from? You sound like a native."

"Born and bred in Boston." She flicked her hair back, "Moved to LA for awhile but that place is just so fake, made me homesick being away for so long so I transferred back here."

"I've never been to LA." She looked at him funny when he said that and he pointed ahead of them slightly confused, "There's a place just up there that makes the best coffee you're going to find on campus."

"Cool, so you've lived in Boston your whole life?"

Connor shook his head, "No, I'm from California originally."

The woman nodded and Connor shrugged off the weird feeling he was getting from her, "Boston's a long way away, do you miss your family?"

"I see them on holidays, it's not that bad, I'm studying most of the time anyway. Not that it's doing much for me these days," he muttered under his breath and immediately stared down at his feet when he realised she'd heard him.

"I hate it."

"What?"

"The pressure, the constant having the get good grades. Then again, that might be because I'm always failing."

"And you got into Harvard how?" He smirked at her and she grinned back punching him lightly on the arm.

"Money, you're family donates enough and you can pretty much get in anywhere."

"You don't seem like a snob."

"I ain't no Kennedy brat that's why."

"Huh? The former president?"

"No, this chick I know, she's rich as well, old money I think but she's a complete brat."

"Well you're nice for a rich kid. Outside or in?" She quirked her eyebrow and it was then that Connor became aware of the almost freezing temperature, "Inside it is."

***

**Chapter Three**

His roommate started commenting on the 'hottie' the third time she came by their room to ask him out for coffee. Connor had repeatedly tried to explain that it was purely a platonic relationship but Brian didn't believe him.

"You fuck her yet?" He asked as Connor began pulling on his shoes, waiting for his fifth 'date' with Lana.

Connor glared at his roommate and threw a book at him purposefully missing his head by an inch. "We're friends Brian. Not that you'd understand that given your relationship with the opposite sex."

"Makes no sense dealing with their shit if you're not going to get the privileges."

He rolled his eyes and moved towards his desk grabbing the bottle of water that was sitting on the pile of textbooks. He began running his finger down the spines trying to figure out why each usually easy subject was giving him such a hard time. The knock on the door interrupted his self-reflection and Connor moved to open the door beaten by Brian who grinned widely at him before opening the door.

"Hey, Lana right?"

"Yes, same as the first three times you met me."

Connor grinned as Brian moved aside and Lana sauntered in, walking directly over to him and kissing his cheek before turning to catch Brian's eye.

"Hey sexy."

"Lana, you ready for our study session?"

"That's what you're calling it, god you are a lame ass."

Connor shot him a dirty look and grimaced when Faith winked as his roommate, "Only if you are. Last time you seemed a bit out of it."

"I'm fine Lana, I was just tired before." Connor moved towards the door edging past Brian and gently pushing Faith out the door, closing it behind them as Brian yelled something about tying a scarf to the door.

Faith matched Connor's stride as they left the building, making their way down the street.

"Sorry about Brian, he can be an..."

"Asshole?" The Slayer offered and grinned. She was enjoying Connor's company, it surprised her though because Angel had told her she hadn't really gotten along with his teenage son, but then again, in that version Connor had given new meaning to the phrase troubled teenager.

"Something like that." He smiled back, "So dinner first?"

Faith nodded but stopped and put a finger to her lips. Connor looked confused but she didn't have time to baby him, something was coming and if she wanted to help Angel, she'd need to concentrate on keeping his son alive. Faith turned slowly in a circle still not seeing anything, when Connor tapped her shoulder the Slayer spun around into an immediate battle stance. Ten vampires surrounded them and Faith quickly managed to look at Connor, pushing him against a wall before a vampire to her right launched himself at her.

"Slayer."

"One of them," Faith grinned, ducked to the side and snaked a hand out catching the vampire's ankle, throwing him backwards onto the pavement.

The others began to move closer until one separated and ran at Faith, punching her in the gut and causing the Slayer to stumble backwards. Faith pulled a stake out of her coat as she managed to right herself. She spun around, quickly catching the first vampire off guard and slammed the stake home. Without pause she pulled the stake out of the vampire and moved swiftly to the next, roundhouse kicking it back into another two and knocking all three of them backwards.

"Faith!"

The Slayer grunted at Angel as he entered the fight and turned her attention back to the vampire she was sparring with. Faith rolled her eyes as she continued to block the vampire's punches, two seconds later she was coated in dust and moving towards her next target who turned to dust and left Angel standing in front of her, his stake still raised.

"Where's Connor?"

Faith looked at the wall where she'd left him and immediately started running, only vaguely aware of Angel shouting her name as he followed her.

 

Angel collapsed on the sofa and looked at Faith who was silently hanging her coat on the hook by the door avoiding eye contact. He'd lost him again, Faith had been right there with him and his son had still disappeared; it was starting to look like Angel was never meant to be a father and that maybe he should have just killed his son and let death be his peace. 

"He'll be ok, Connor's strong."

Angel shrugged off the hand she put on his shoulder, "He doesn't remember how to fight Faith, Connor doesn't remember any of it and he's still suffering because of me."

"Connor is going to be ok Angel, but I am worried about how those vampires knew I was the Slayer."

"They sensed it."

"No, they knew it and there's a whole world of difference there, whoever hired the Lavkar demon to drain Connor hired those goons to take me out. Ten vampires against a Slayer though isn't very creative."

He sat up in the chair and looked at her as she kicked her boots up on the table, "So whoever it is has resources."

"And some sort of vendetta against you."

Angel rubbed his eyes and stood up, he needed to clear his mind but instead thoughts of Connor continued to fog his mind. "Once you've eaten I want you to go to his dorm room, see if he's there, maybe the Lavkar demon has finished with him for the time being."

Faith nodded, "I don't need to eat, I'll find him Angel."

All the vampire could do was watch her leave, he banged his fist against the table as the door closed and looked numbly at the crack that appeared in the wood. He was never supposed to be a father, a father would have protected his son, would've been out tracking him with Faith. Instead, Angel was forced inside because of the sun.

That's what he loved about winter, the lack of restrictions, he could go out when it was cloudy and the nights were longer so he wasn't constantly cooped up somewhere. But winter also meant a heavier workload with demon attacks on the rise and he hated that Connor had fallen subject to that. Angel had never been able to save his son, even by giving him a new life, he was still failing him and now Faith had taken over the role of protector. Connor's life of suffering had begun the day Darla had staked herself in the alley and Holtz hadn't killed him; the miracle child of two vampires born to bring forth Jasmine; Angel hit his fist on the already cracked table, he should have known Connor never would have stood a chance. Against those odds who would.

He stood up when the table collapsed and moved towards the window, it wasn't as soothing as his office window at Wolfram and Hart. Angel didn't own Boston, not that he owned LA but he could safely call the city his; he was its protector. It was ironic; he could protect an entire city yet he couldn't protect his son no matter how hard he tried. The buzzing in his pocket jolted Angel back to reality and he fished the phone out of his jacket.

"Angel."

"It's Wesley, the Lavkar demon we were talking about--the one after the boy," He paused, "Wolfram and Hart sent it, I was going through contracts and the demon's contracted to the firm."

"But how Wes? We're in control, I didn't contract any demon to attack this kid."

"You don't have final say on all contracts Angel and we are working in the belly of the beast. Wolfram and Hart is evil at its core, we're simply here to use their resources in our fight for good."

Angel glared out the window, he knew everything that Wesley was telling him but someone within the firm had sent the demon after his son and he didn't need three guesses to figure out who.

"All I'm saying is be careful with this Angel."

"Who signed the contract?"

"It doesn't say."

"Tell everyone to keep a low profile, they already know I'm looking into this case it won't take them long to put all of you under suspicion."

"We'll tread discreetly Angel, maybe even take some well deserved paid leave. I'll call you later."

Angel ended the call and slammed the cell phone back into his pocket.

"Lilah," he growled at the ceiling.

She didn't answer, not that he'd expected her to, Lilah wasn't stupid. If she showed her face around him he'd find some way to make her stay in Hell look like a holiday in Disneyland.

"We had a deal, Wolfram and Hart got me in exchange for Connor having a new life. That didn't include you being able to destroy that for him."

"No, you just signed him up for a normal life. You shouldn't have signed your name to such a broad statement, normal means different things to well," she smirked and dipped her head at him, "Different things."

"Normal is a life free of demons, I wanted Connor to grow up away from all that."

"That wasn't what you signed."

"I didn't really have time to read the small print, my son was about to blow people up."

The former lawyer began pouring herself a drink and Angel stalked over to her pushing her against the wall and gripping her neck.

"Haven't you learnt by now, you always read the small print, I want a scotch, double, on the rocks and then maybe we can start to negotiate."

"We don't have anything to negotiate Lilah," Angel hissed and gritted his teeth increasing the force of his hand against her neck.

"Fine, have it your way, I'll go back to Hell and the Senior Partners will get your son and then you'll ruin yet another family." She smirked as he dropped her to the ground, "How many would that make it?"

Angel flexed his hands but kept his eyes trained on the woman as she stood up and brushed her skirt off, making her way to the bar.

"What's the deal?"

"Wolfram and Hart gets you and Spike, no holds barred. The firm owns your souls."

"Spike can't be involved."

"Then no deal." Lilah shrugged her shoulders and sipped at her drink, "Two vampires for your miracle son Angel, take the deal or leave it--this isn't an ongoing offer, 48 hours and it's off the table, Wolfram and Hart gets your son."

"What would happen to Connor?" Angel sat down at the bar and ignored the smug looked that crossed her face, instead he took the bottle of scotch she'd been drinking and finished it, "What would happen to him?"

"He dies he could wind up like me." She grinned, "I don't know Angel, you know the Senior Partners, I'm not privy to whatever they want to do with your son, I only know that they want him. He's probably going to play some important role in the End of Days but I'm guessing you've already figured that out."

Angel nodded, "He's my son, I knew he'd be important but after Jasmine--I thought that was his purpose."

"Whoa, showing real faith in your boy aren't you?"

"Show me another story that proves otherwise."

"As much as I'd love to, what with it keeping me out of hell and all I think I'm going to enjoy myself for the forty eight hours I have on earth. You know how to reach me."

She disappeared and Angel blinked against the flash of light, "Spike?"

"Bloody hell Angel, do you know what time it is?"

"I need you in Boston."

"Hold up, I'm not your little puppy dog."

"It isn't for me, I can't explain over the phone but I need you to get here, don't tell anyone, if they ask tell them you're visiting Buffy."

"Why would they believe that?"

"Because she loved you once." The words grated against the back of his throat, "Just get to Boston, the private jet will be waiting at the airport, I've only got forty eight hours."

"You're going to die?"

Angel ignored the happy tone in his childe's voice, "No, I'm not going to die but if you don't get here soon then I can think of..."

"Idle threat Peaches."

He was about to retaliate but the peroxide vampire had hung up, Angel could only hope that he would agree to the terms; without Spike's help his son would be lost to him forever.

***

**Chapter Four**

Angel stood on the tarmac watching Faith's breathing fog the air as they waited.

"You're son couldn't have gotten attacked during a heatwave?"

He ignored her joke; all of Angel's attention was being focused on the ensuing battle he was going to have with Spike. The elder vampire knew there was no way Spike would give up his soul if Angel simply asked for a favour.

"Yo, big guy, you alive in there--ok, stupid question."

Faith twirled her scarf around her wrist and Angel could tell she was nervous. They still hadn't found Connor and Faith had grown close to him; he should have known the ex-con would have been just as desperate to help sort out this mess as he was.

"Lilah really shook you up." Her head was leaning against his shoulder and when he moved to look at her expression he was oddly comforted by the look of realisation in her eyes. Nobody ever looked at him like that, like they'd figured him out, as though they understood his pain. But, Faith had travelled through the recesses of his mind, it was to be expected that she'd have picked some things up.

"Without Spike, Wolfram and Hart gets my son and some how I really don't see Spike caring."

"He protected Dawn when he didn't have a soul."

"Because he was in love with Buffy," Angel countered, "He's got nothing like that tying him to me."

"Excluding the family bondage."

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to retaliate but firmly closed it, Angelus had been her tour guide and god only knew what she'd found out from him.

"Hey." Faith pointed up and Angel followed her gloved hand with his eyes, "Guess we'll get your answer soon enough." 

"Nice set up you got here."

"The benefits of being the CEO of an evil law firm."

Angel pulled a bag of blood out of the bar fridge and emptied it into a glass, topping it off with bourbon. He slid it down the bar counter and Spike reached out and caught it quickly downing half its contents.

"So what do you want?"

Angel's eyes narrowed as Spike lit a cigarette and began smoking. He was purposefully riling him up but Angel wasn't prepared to give in so he took a cigarette and Spike's lighter and sat down.

"It's a long story."

"So give me the preview."

Angel took a drag on the cigarette and slowly let it out; he knew how Spike worked and for a long time he'd known how to play him, now it was just a matter of adapting to his soul.

"Darla and I had a son, he was raised in a hell dimension by Holtz. I joined Wolfram and Hart so he could have a normal life. Nobody remembers him, he doesn't either and, as far as he's concerned, he's just a normal Harvard student."

"Harvard? Bloody hell, spare no expense."

"That's what surprises you." Angel raised an eyebrow; he'd expected a bigger reaction from the vampire, not acceptance of the fact that two vampires had actually created a child.

"Dawn's at university," he shrugged, "She's the one that deserves to be at Harvard."

He nodded and grabbed another blood bag pouring it into an empty cup and sculling it down. "I need you to help me give Connor a normal life."

"I thought Wolfram and Hart had already given him one of those."

"They did, but now they're taking it away from him. They're destroying his life and he's done nothing to deserve it."

"And you need my help why? You're the CEO of the firm you figure it out."

"I've tried, the only way this is going to stop is with your help."

Spike leant back in his chair and Angel cringed at the smug look that crossed the vampire's face, Spike had found his bargaining chip and Angel knew he wouldn't get away easily.

"So what's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want."

"Too easy," he paused and put his cigarette down, "What do I have to do?"

He'd been hoping he could get Spike to agree without actually saying something, that he'd give the ok when he heard he could have anything. In his rush, Angel had failed to counter in the fact that Spike had grown wiser since the last time he'd seen the vampire.

"We have to sign our souls over to Wolfram and Hart."

"I only just got mine, I'm not giving it up for some kid of yours that I've never even heard of." For all I know he could've been a mass murderer and that's why you wiped all our memories." Angel looked down at the floor and Spike's eyes widened, "Oh my god, he was--that's why you don't want everything to unravel, you're scared he's going to kill again."

"He wasn't a mass murderer Spike."

"Sure and I'm Ghandi."

"I stopped him before he could kill anyone, he was confused." He glared at the younger vampire and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "You haven't changed at all, you're still the same selfish bastard you always were."

"I have changed, I'm just not stupid enough to sell my soul to Wolfram and Hart."

"So you're not going to help? You're going to let my son suffer?"

"Sounds like he deserves it, maybe if you hadn't wiped my mind it'd be a different story." Spike took out another cigarette and shrugged as he got up to leave, "I hope you find another way but I'm not giving up my soul, I got it back fair and square."

Angel continued to stare at the closed door and willed the vampire to come back in, when it began to open his eyes lit up but it was only Faith checking to see how everything had gone. When the Slayer saw his face, she was immediately at his side.

"We'll think of something big guy, we always do."

***

**Chapter Five**

"Not up to our usual standards," Lilah said indicating the abandoned factory, "But it was the only thing we could find on short notice."

"I want to see him."

"Now I don't remember that being part of our deal."

"I want to see my son Lilah, Wolfram and Hart at least owes me that much."

"Funny, I don't think we owe you anything, the firm's already given you everything you'd ever want. Excluding your son but hey, he wasn't even suppose to be born, the spawn of two vampires how often does that happen."

She stood ten feet from him and the temptation to rip her head from her neck caused a growl to escape his throat. Lilah was keeping him from his son, they both knew he'd lost and Angel was banking on Lilah's last remaining threads of sympathy to get him what he wanted.

"Just let me see him, you've already won Lilah. I'm contracted to Wolfram and Hart for eternity and you get Connor as an added bonus."

"Fine." She clicked her fingers and Connor appeared at her side looking dazed and confused.

"Connor?" Angel was immediately in front of him.

"What's happening to me? Who are you people?"

"Shh," he whispered and put a hand on his son's arm feeling a sharp pain in his chest as the boy shrugged it off and backed away. "I just want to help you, I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you. I love you Connor." Angel stepped forward grateful for his son not moving any further, "I know you don't remember me but I just want you to know that I would have given you anything in the world. All I wanted was for you to lead and happy and normal life--" Angel's voice hitched and he reached into his pocket, "Forgive me Connor."

He caught his son's body as it spasmed backwards and his ears only briefly registered the sound of the gun hitting the cement floor. The smell of Connor's blood flooded his senses but his only thoughts were of grief, he'd finally ended Connor's suffering, death in the end had been the only thing he could offer his son. Lilah began talking and he clutched his son's body to his chest turning his face to glare at the woman. He could feel the ridges begin to merge and the sharp prick of his fangs against his lips. They were not going to touch his son, Angel didn't fear what they were going to do to him but he would never let them have his son.

"I think you should leave--bitch."

'Faith' Angel turned towards her still crouched on the ground hugging his son. She made her way over to him, stopping to flick the safety onto the gun and then wrapping her arms around him, not pulling him away just offering him comfort.

Angel leant back on his knees and buried his face into his son's hair, taking in the scent of death and letting it tear at his soul. It was over, Connor was finally at peace but even that thought didn't help to numb the pain that was storming through his body. A part of him now truly understood how Buffy had felt when she'd sent him to hell for the good of the world. Angel had killed Connor for the good of his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Corner of Madness in the Angel Book of Days Winter challenge. Prompt: Angel ~ any genre is acceptable but I prefer dark or action to fluff ~Connor ~ No Slash and No Cordy/Angel ~ S5-aired, spec is fine, but no actual spoilers beyond aired
> 
> Author's notes ~ Living in Australia I have yet to see Season 5. Thanks to my wonderful beta reader Baby Cakes.


End file.
